Mutagen Madness
by Kamechan98
Summary: After being mutated again, Rahzar is looking for a new way to turn back to a human, and while on a mission he overhears the turtles talking about Donnie's progress on a retro mutagen, and now has a new target.
1. Chapter 1, The abduction

Mutagen Madness

**A/N: Wow, that was fast, right? A record in fact. The fastest update after ending a story, but I can without regret say that I've had this in mind for a while. And just so you know, nothing in my latest story have happened in this story. So no powers or eternal winter has happened, just so you know. And I'm sorry if it is written a little badder than the other stories I've written but I am not so used to write in this style. So sorry in advance and I hope it will be good anyway, but if it's not so good I will go back to my usual style in the other chapters. On with the newest story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1, The abduction

It was another night in New York City. For most people it was a normal night. Men and women came home from work and kids and teenagers was either home doing homework or were out and having a good time in the big apple. For others, it was also a normal night, but they were not having a relaxing evening. On one of the roof tops four ninja turtles and one human teenager, one a red haired girl named April, were fighting against a big mutant bat, and tried to restrain him. But the big bat, who was in fact the mutated version of Kirby O'Neil, the father of their friend April, was doing everything he could the fight them of. And was doing a pretty good job with that. A blue clad turtle named Leonardo jumped up on his back and quickly covered his eyes, trying to calm him down, and he did get the mutant to slow down, but didn't stop him from fighting back.

"Quick! Get the chains!" He yelled out to the others and the turtles and teenagers grabbed the chains that had being laid on the roof, so they could easily get them when they had calmed Kirby enough. But just as they were about to chain him up, Kirby screeched, threw Leo off and flew away into the night. One of the teenagers, April ran away steps after him and looked after him in desperation.

"Dad! Wait, come back!" But Kirby didn't come back. If anything, he hurried away from us even faster. April looked down into the ground and sighed in disappointment. A purple clad turtle named Donatello walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"I'm sorry April. I guess he's a little too strong for us to handle just yet." April sighed again and looked into his comforting brown eyes and tried to smile.

"It's okay. It's just that it would be nice to have him in one place instead of flying all over the city or maybe in another state." Donnie nodded and patted her shoulder a little before walking over to an orange clad turtle named Michelangelo, who had fallen to the ground when Kirby had flown away, and helped him to his feet. Raphael, the turtle in red, walked to the edge of the roof and groaned in frustration.

"Yeah, but even if capture him, what would we do then? I mean, where would we keep him and what would we do with him? It's not like we can return him to the apartment." Leo sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He then looked at the rest of the gang.

"I hate to say it but Raph has a point. Even if we captured him we would have a hard time on finding a place to keep him without any humans finding him." April looked down into the ground again and looked like she was ready to cry. Mikey saw that and ran over to her to comfort her.

"Hey it's okay April. We'll figure something out. Your dad's going to be just fine." April smiled at him, though it still didn't reach her eyes. Donnie, who was looking out over the city with one foot on the edge and looked over his shoulder when he started talking again.

"Yeah, and once I find a way to come up with a retro-mutagen we can save, not only your father, but every other mutant in the city." April smiled a little wider and this time it reached her eyes. Mikey looked at Donnie in confusion.

"Every mutant? We're gonna cure our villains too? Like Fishface, Spiderbytez and Rahzar?" Donnie thought over the question, but Leo answered the question before he could. He was always for doing the right thing, even if the others found it weird or stupid.

"Some of the mutants we could turn back to normal, those who were pretty much innocent victims, like Spiderbytez, Spy Roach, Snakeweed, the squirrelanoids and others. As for Fishface and Rahzar and other mutants I'm not sure. But I guess we have to. I mean, they are less of a threat if they are humans and or animals." Mikey nodded and smiled a little. Raph didn't look like he was completely convinced and was not late to tell his thoughts about Leo's explanation.

"Um Leo, why should we help our enemies with something that's happened to them? It's not like we've always been responsible for their mutations, and even if we were, why should we? Cause, as I said, they are our enemies!" Leo looked a little taken back by Raph's words, but recovered and talked back, calm and collected.

"Raph, just because they are our enemies, doesn't mean we have to be just as bad as them. And besides, they would be less of a threat if they we're in a normal state, right?" Raph muttered a little, but didn't come with any retort. What no one noticed was that Rahzar was sitting close by and had listened to their whole conversation and had pricked up his ears when he heard about the retro-mutagen.

"So, the brainy turtle is working on an antidote for mutations? Maybe I can use that as a way to go back to my normal human form again. I have to get my hands on him and make him create that antidote for me, immediately."

* * *

As the turtles and April was on their way back to the lair, April sensed something with her physic powers. Someones presence close by.

"Hold on guys." She whispered and the others stopped to look at her. She looked from side to side and then back at the turtles. "Do you get the feeling that someone is watching us?" The turtles also looked around, and barely a few seconds after foot-bots jumped out of nowhere. April and the turtles all got out their weapons and got into a fighting stance. The foot-bots ran forward and attacked. Leo stayed close to April, since she was still a little inexperienced, but didn't try to take out all of them, most of the time. The others were having a little less tough time with the robots, but since they got better the more you fought them, it was hard.

Raph fought the robots with nothing but brute force and let out out nothing but grunts and no words. He kicked a robot here, punched another robot there and seemed to enjoy it. Mikey fought with a little more jokes and puns, and every once in a while he cried out his catchphrase, 'Booyakasha.' Donnie fought with silence and thought a bit more than his brothers, but he always thought more than his brothers. But what he didn't notice was that the robots lead him away from the others and to the other end of the roof. And all of a sudden someone jumped out of nowhere and placed himself behind Donnie, who froze in fear and turned around quickly to see who had placed himself behind him. He recognized the big mutant immediately, a big wolfish mutant with long bony claws and big teeth.

"Rahzar?!" He gawked in fear at Rahzar, but kept his staff in a tight grip and tried to look brave. Rahzar laughed at him and raised a fist, aiming his punch.

"Hello turtle. I hope you don't mind me dropping in on you like this." He sent his fist flying towards the weaker turtle, who jumped out of the way and tried to land a hit on the bigger mutants head, but he grabbed the end of the staff with ease. Donnie looked shocked at first then chuckled nervously.

"Hehe." He then, before he could react, got pulled forward, as Rahzar yanked on his end of the bo staff and threw it aside, and he then grabbed Donnie around the waist and pulled him over his shoulder. It had gone so fast at first, but when Donnie had gotten a grip on what happened he started to fight back and scream.

"Hey! Let me go! Get your hands off me! Help! Leo, help me!" When Leo heard Donnie call out his name he turned around saw what happened on the other side of the roof, he hurried over to help. April, Mikey and Raph also saw and hurried after Leo.

"Donnie! Hold on, I'm coming!" Rahzar saw the others hurry over to him, and with a quick and fluid motion, he grabbed Donnie's ankle and held him over the pavement and let him dangle over the street.

"Stay right there and drop your weapons! Or I'll drop your brother!" The others looked at each other, but Raph, being Raph, ran forward and was about to attack. But Leo grabbed his wrist and shook his head as he put down his katanas. Mikey and April shared a glance and dropped both tessen and nunchucks, and with big reluctance Raph dropped his sai.

Rahzar grinned and threw Donnie up into the air and caught his arm. Donnie let out a yelp as he was thrown into the air and then grabbed again. He dangled a little and then just hung from the big hand, and Rahzar only stood still. But only for a few seconds, he then grasped Donnie a little harder, before throwing him over his shoulder again and jumped down from the building and ran off. Donnie kicked and struggled to get free, but all in vain since the other mutant was bigger and stronger and also had sharp claws that dug into his shell, making it hard for him to move at all.

"Let me go! Help!" Leo, Raph, Mikey and April all looked after them shocked, but Raph recovered first and grabbed his weapons and started to run after Rahzar, with the others on his heels.

"Hey! Come back here!" Leo took the lead and looked from side to side and in every direction he could, until he spotted Rahzar, who stood close to a van that looked like the one the Kraang drove. He had a tight grip on Donnie's arm, who struggled and pulled on his arm as hard as he could, but it didn't give much result.

"Donnie, we're coming, just hang on!" It was Raph who screamed that and he was now running beside Leo and Mikey had also caught up with his brothers. April was a little behind, but not so much. Down on the ground Donnie managed to land a kick in Rahzar's armpit, which made the big dog lose his grip on the turtle, but Donnie just managed to run a few steps away from him before Rahzar grabbed his arm again, in an even tighter grip.

"Oh no you don't!" He gripped Donnie even harder and landed a fist on Donnie's left temple, causing him to lose consciousness and his head fell forward over his chest. Rahzar threw him into the van, jumped into the van and closed the door, all in ten seconds.

* * *

As the van started to drive away the other turtles stopped to run and looked after the van. Raph made a move to go after, but Leo grabbed his shoulder in a firm grip and shook his head when Raph looked at him.

"We can't go after them now. We have to come up with a plan and figure out where they are going. And Splinter has to know too." Raph looked as if Leo had just said that they should leave Donnie to die.

"What the heck are you talking about Leo? If we need to find out where they are going we should just follow that van. Donnie's life might be at stake and you want to plan? Are you out of your shell?!" Leo looked angry too and started to snap as well.

"Raph, think a little for a change! If Rahzar wants Donnie there has to be a reason, and barging in without knowing if he is in mortal danger or not, would just be reckless! Besides, can you run as fast as a van?" Raph opened his mouth and a raised finger, but didn't come up with anything to say. He muttered a little under his breath, crossed his arms and turned a little to the side so he wasn't facing Leo. Mikey put a hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him.

"I want to save Donnie too, but Leo has a point here. We need to have a plan before we just charge into the enemy's lair. Besides, Splinter has the right to know what happened. He is our father after all." Raph took a deep breath through his nose and his shoulders slumped a little.

"Fine, fearless. We'll do it your way. Let's just go home so we can get back on searching as fast as possible." Leo nodded and we all ran into an alley and we jumped down into the nearest manhole and ran back to the lair.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this isn't my best written chapter, but as I said before, I will go back to writing to P.O.V writing, mostly because I found it a little difficult to write in this way. I hope it works anyway, and that I can write a better chapter next time. Hope you like this, and please tell what I can do better for the future so I can be better at writing in this style.**


	2. Chapter 2, Reluctant assistance

Mutagen Madness

**A/N: Here is next chapter. I'm so terribly sorry about the delay, but I've had three big tests last week and I had two bigger tests this week, and more will come, so for a few weeks forward I will be pretty busy. Call it my final exams, so I will try to update as often as I can, but I can't promise anything. I should also say that this was also delayed because I had a case of writers block so that's also my excuse. And thank you for the positive reviews about my last one. It was really helpful. And I hope that I can make this one as good or better, that's good too. **

**And just so you know, this will probably be a very short story. Like two more chapters. I just couldn't come up with much to fill in with and I'm not up for writing about torturing Donnie. Plus, I am doing a cover on 'Let it go' in Donnie's P.O.V, sort of. Changed the lyrics a little to make it sound like him singing, except I am a girl, and I hope to have it up soon, so feel free to check it out on YouTube. My YouTube name is Kamechan98. **

* * *

Chapter 2, Reluctant assistance

(Donnie's P.O.V)

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I had a killing headache. The next was that the room I was in was lighten up by some blue-green light. Spots were dancing over my eyes and for a while to focus my eyes on what I was seeing. First all I saw was a blur of black, but after a while, my sight sharpened and I saw a big wolfish mutant with big teeth and bony hands. When I realized I was looking straight into Rahzar's face, I couldn't help but let out a scream. Not a high one or a long one, more like a small cry, but still. Rahzar smirked at me and then put one of his claws under my chin and lifted it until it hurt and looked me in the eyes.

"Hello, turtle. I was starting to wonder when you would wake up. I hope I didn't damage your brain too much. I am going to need it, if you're gonna help me." Help him? Was this guy out of his mind or what? My eyes went to the left and to the right a few times, trying to see if I were in a familiar place, but I couldn't quite figure out why I recognized the place. Oh, great, just great. But why would he want me?

"Where am I? What do you want with me?" My last question was a little more accusing and I tried to suppress no fear, which was easier said than done. Rahzar saw I was scared and enjoyed to play with me, like a cat playing with a mouse before killing it. He dropped my chin and grabbed the strap over my plastron and lifted me up so I could look him in the eyes. And as he talked his breath tickled my nose and I tried to suppress the urge to vomit up the pizza we had eaten before we had gone out on patrol.

"Well, how about I explain it while showing you what you're going to do?" He put me down on the ground, but kept a strong grip on my arm and pulled me after him. I was almost running after him, struggling to keep up with him and not have my feet dragging behind me. He didn't take me far, just to the other room, and then I started to recognize where I was. The big mutagen tank and the work table gave me enough hints. Storkman's old lab where Dogpound had gotten mutated into Rahzar. Wait a minute, where Dogpound had gotten mutated again? Oh no, I started to see where this was going. Rahzar shoved me forward towards the table and growled a little while speaking. He was clearly doing whatever it took to get his way and make me do what he wanted me too do.

"Get to work now, turtle! Or I will behead you and leave you for the Shredder." I tried to hold back my shudder and turned to look at him. I tried to look defiant, though I'm not sure it worked so good. Rahzar looked pretty scary in this form. And he knew that too, and took advantage of it. And even I had asked him, I had a feeling I knew the answer.

"Start working on what? A flea collar? Sorry, but that's not my specialty, you have to find someone else to do that for you." What am I doing? Why am I talking back like this to a mutant that is both stronger and a better fighter that me? Rahzar growled and shoved me again and this time both rougher and I almost tripped over the table and a few of the tools fell to the ground. He was impatient, that was plain to see.

"Work on a way to turn me human again of course! I thought you were supposed to be the smart turtle of your team!" Ah, a way to make him human again. Should have figured that out even before he brought me to the lab. But if thought I was going to help him, he was dead wrong.

"Yeah? And what if I refuse to help you, then what? If you behead me, I will be useless to you! If you want a way to turn back into a human then you need me alive. At least if you're so desperate that you want _me_, your masters enemy to help you!" Oh, god what am I doing?! I'm practically asking him to kill me here and now. He smirked and leaned down and pressed his snout into my face, and once again his breath threatened to make me vomit.

"Yes, I am aware of that. So I'll say it like this, create that antidote and make me human, or your brothers and friend are doomed!" I couldn't help but gasp in fear and take a step back. Okay, I knew that my brothers could take care of themselves and fight perfectly fine on their own, and April was more than safe with them and was also improving her fighting, but if I was here and Rahzar was out to get them and they were worried about me, then a lie about me and how I was doing would have a great impact on them.

But then again, Rahzar had no idea how the mutagen was made or built up or how to do any scientific experiments with it, so if I could by my brothers enough time, and if I knew them right, then they could come here and help me defeat Rahzar and then get out of here. Best to play along, for now. I faked a sigh of defeat and looked Rahzar in the eyes. Not a very pleasant look I must say.

"Okay, fine! You win, I'll help you. Just don't hurt my family!" He smirked at and took out something from behind his back and approached me.

"Wise decision, turtle. But I have to be sure that you don't try to fool me or double-cross me." And with that he showed what he had in his big hand. A collar with tiny tanks with mutagen! I reacted on instinct and jumped out of the way before he could place the collar around my neck.

"Whoa, what is that thing for?" This time I wasn't full of fear, but rather distrust and I wasn't really trying to hide it. Rahzar looked annoyed and once again tried to put that collar around my neck and failed once again.

"If you are planning on double-crossing me or trying to shove a dagger up my back, I have to make sure to have a little advantage against you. If you are going to help me you have to do this my way!" I kept on dodging and jumping to get away from the big dog and he started to look tired and annoyed.

"If you put that thing on my neck I refuse to help you!" I yelled at him and ducked for his hand again. But this time he swept his leg under me and knocked me off my feet. And while I tried to catch my breath, Rahzar, quick as lightning put the collar around my neck and before I could react or understand I heard a 'click' and the collar was locked in its place around my neck. It was first after about five seconds that I started trying to yank it away from my neck, but I felt nothing but a slight pain in the back of my neck as the metal pried into the flesh in my neck. After a while I gave up and looked at Rahzar, who had his arms crossed over his chest and had a smug smile on his face.

"Shall we get started?" I sighed in frustration and looked at him with a tint of anger, but nodded stubbornly. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V)

Great, just great! Donnie was gone we had no idea where he was. And Leo had told us to go back to the lair and tell Splinter what had happened, and not go out and look for Donnie! I don't see the point, Donnie could be in danger and Leo wanted to waste time talking and planning! When we should be out there and...

"My sons, April, how was patrol? Did you find Mr O'Neil?" I looked up from the ground and noticed we were home again and Splinter stood in front of us with his hands behind his back. Leo stood in front of us and played with his hands, Mikey was quiet and stood behind Leo's shell and looked down at his feet and April was also quiet, but had her hand on Leo's shoulder as he tried to find the words. That seemed to give him some kind of comfort and took a breath before speaking up.

"Well, yes and no Sensei. We found Mr O'Neil and almost restrained him, but he got away. And, well we were ambushed by some foot-bots and Rahzar got Donnie. He's gone with Rahzar." Splinter seemed a little taken back by the news, but took a breath before meeting our eyes again.

"Do you know where he was taken?" There was the question I knew he would ask. And before Leo could do it, I stepped forward and pushed Leo aside roughly, much to his dismay. But at the moment I couldn't care less about Leo trying to be 'Splinter Jr.'

"No Master, we don't. Cause 'Hero boy' over here wanted to come back here instead of going after that overgrown wolf and get him back!" When I said 'hero boy' I shot an accusing glance at Leo, who glared back at me. "Oh, and what good would that do Raph? What if we had gotten captured too? Or if we had gone after them, who's to say we would find them? We could might as well run around the city without any clue on what to do or anything?" I turned to my older brother and looked him straight in the eyes and almost lifted my fists at him, but got stopped by Splinter.

"_Jūbun ni_! That is enough! Raphael, Leonardo, this is not the time for a fight. You must focus on finding your brother and bring him home, that is what is of importance right now." Mikey looked up from the floor and I saw tears starting to form in Mikey's eyes.

"But Sensei, we don't know what to do! I mean, Donnie is the smart one, he would know what to do, we don't know how to track his phone or anything." Splinter looked down at Mikey and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure you can find a way to find him. You might have to think a little, but you can do it, I am sure of it" Leo smiled reassuringly at Mikey and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed a little. But I couldn't help but think, how are we going to find a way to find Donnie?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it is, a little shorter than my other chapters, but it'll have to do. Hope you like it, good night!**


	3. Chapter 3, Rescue Time!

Mutagen Madness

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay but I have very much to do in school right now, and in all honesty I don't really have that much inspiration or motivation to write right now. But I hope I can get more inspiration and motivation soon. So, here you go and enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3, Rescue time!

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

We all sat around April as she tried to track Donnie's T-phone to the place where he was now. And we were lucky, Rahzar maybe smarter than other mutants, but he hadn't thought of destroying Donnie's T-phone. The signal was coming from an old warehouse, and the adress was familiar too.

"Sporkman's old lab?" Raph asked out loud as we found the spot we looked for. And I have to admit it was a little weird.

"Why would Rahzar kidnap Donnie and bring him to Sporkman's old lab? How would Donnie be useful for Rahzar?" I asked myself and put a hand on my chin rubbing it in thought. Raph, Mikey and April seemed to think it over too, and then Mikey cried out.

"Oh, what if Rahzar wants Donnie to create an antidote for his mutations?" That made us stop thinking and looked at Mikey with wide eyes. He looked at us in confusion, before understanding and looked offended.

"Hey, I can be smart sometimes too you know!" Raph chuckled and nudged him in the side with his elbow with a smirk.

"Yeah, as often as the Kraang wins against us." Mikey whined in displeasure and smacked Raph's arm, who only chuckled as a response. April turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder with worry in her eyes.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to just barge in there? It could be a trap, you know." I sighed and let my head fall forward for two seconds, then I met her eyes again.

"I know. But we don't have a choice. Our brother is in there with a big mutant that could kill him without breaking a sweat! We have to rescue him, no matter what we have to do in the process!" April thought my words over, and then nodded, closed her laptop and stood up.

"I'm coming with you." I shook my head and placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down on the couch.

"No, April. Rahzar is too dangerous and he works for the Shredder and he works with the Kraang. If he got his hands on you he could just turn you over to the Kraang. It's best if you stay here this time." April's eyes narrowed and stood up again and pushed my shoulder lightly, but hard enough to make me stumble back a little.

"Hey, my fighting is improving just fine and I can fight on my own and I want to help saving Donnie too!" I still shook my head and gave her a small smile. "Next time April, but not this time." She sighed in frustration, but didn't fight back anymore. She just sat down and put her face in her hands. Then she looked up again, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Just, please be careful guys." She said softly and her eyes were full of genuine concern. I smiled at her, and then looked back at the others, who had just stopped their playful fight.

"Come on guys, let's go get our brother back!" And with that we all ran off to the exit and to Boxton's lab.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

I always hated to work under pressure, and now I worked under pressure and with a maniacs claws on my back. Literally, he had his big claws on my shell and watched over my shoulder as I worked with the mutagen. And let me say, having a great amount of pressure on you, and having a maniacs hands on you while you try to work with a substance that is both dangerous and unpredictable is very stressing and not at all helpful. After a while I felt Rahzar shove me hard against the table, making all the air in my lungs disappear.

"Are you going to finish that retro-mutagen today, or what?" I put down my stuff and looked over my shoulder with an annoyed expression on my face. I guess my fear of the big mutant had worn off a bit.

"It would be a lot easier if I didn't have a crazy mutant wolf's claws on me and having him breath down my neck! I get stressed by that! Would you back off or would you like it to take longer?!" Okay, that was maybe not such a good idea to talk back to a big wolf, cause all of a sudden he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me so close to his face, I once again could smell his horrible breath and he also showed me the button that could make my collar explode and I felt myself shudder involuntary.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. One wrong move and we will see what your next mutation will look like. In case you haven't changed your mind and will let me observe you so you don't double-cross me." I sighed and swallowed my pride and as soon as Rahzar put me back on the ground, I turned back to my work and I felt the claws return to my shell and felt his breathing in my neck.

'It's okay Donnie' I thought as I poured some blue fluid into a small beaker with mutagen. 'Just hang in there. The others are on their way here, I bet my shell on it. Just keep cool, and don't tick this guy off. And try, please try not to make anything explode this time! Again.' I picked up a small glass stick and started to stir in the small beaker to make the mutagen dissolve into the fluid, but then the next mistake happens, or at least with the mutagen experiments.

The fluid started to harden, but was kind of rubbery. I pulled up the glass stick and the remains of the mutagen was like a big piece of blue-green jello. I frowned in disgust the the jello mutagen and tapped it carefully with a shaky finger, and watched it jiggle on that stick and it had no effect. I sighed in frustration. That was the third time now. I was almost out of mutagen.

A low growl made me snap out of my thoughts and look at Rahzar, then back to the jiggle mutagen, and then back at Rahzar again. I chuckled nervously and shrugged innocently, but not as good as Mikey could do.

"Hehe, uh oops?" Rahzar growled louder and put a claw on my chest and pushed me down to the table. I felt my spine being bent in a very painful way and would snap in two if he kept on pushing me down this way.

"You are trying my patience! You have _one_ last chance, turtle. Fail again, and *boom* you're next mutation will occur!" He drew his hand away and I bent forward and put my hands on my knees to make my spine feel comfortable again and not so sore. After a few seconds I started to work again. I started to feel stressed. I had no idea how to fix a retro-mutagen and if the guys didn't show up soon, I would soon be a double mutant too. 'Please guys hurry up!' I thought before taking some more mutagen and tried again.

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

Getting to the lab was easy, no foot-bots or mutants or even Kraang was in our way tonight and no one was standing guard in the building. Rahzar seemed pretty confident in himself. At least tonight.

"Doesn't it seem a little weird that there are no guards or ninjas here? Shouldn't there be at least some foot-ninjas here?" I asked out loud and looked at the others. Raph rolled his eyes and Mikey just shook his head with a small smile.

"Leo, Rahzar is a wolf! How much brains does a wolf have? Besides, he probably doesn't want Karai to know that he has one of us, but doesn't bring him to her!" I thought over his words and then nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you're probably right Raph." I said thoughtfully and rubbed my chin in thought. "But still, keep your eyes open and be alert. Just to be safe." Mikey nodded and tried to look serious and Raph rolled his eyes, but nodded too. Though you had to look really closely to see it.

We sneaked in through a broken window and immediately saw the big wolf-looking creature in the middle of the room. He stood at a table and there was Donnie, working with a little mutagen! And Rahzar stood there behind him with one of his big paws on Donnie's shell. Raph was about to jump down and attack, but I grabbed his arm and put a finger to my mouth. Rahzar had started to talk and I wanted to hear what he said.

"How long will it take! You've already failed three times now! If you fail one more time that collar of your will go *boom!*" Donnie sighed in frustration and turned around and looked the big mutant in the eyes. He didn't even look scared, which I had guessed he was .

"Do you honestly think that your yelling is going to speed up the process! I hadn't figured out the formula for a retro-mutagen before, how do you expect me to find when you constantly tell me to go faster and threaten me?! Give me a break or I will stop working!" I looked at my brother with wide eyes, Mikey had his mouth gaping open and Raph had a raised eyebrow and his mouth was also open a little bit. What was he doing? Did he really want to try that big wolf's patience? Rahzar growled and grabbed the strap over Donnie's chest and lifted him off the ground and to his face level.

"My patience is wearing thin _turtle_! I don't have to double mutate you, I could just behead you right here, right now!" Donnie looked scared first, then frowned and glared back and then, (I can't believe he did this) spit Rahzar right in the eyes!

"Do that if you want, but then you won't be able to find a cure for your mutations! Have that in mind you overgrown mutt!" Rahzar growled even louder and tightened his grip on Donnie's strap but didn't make any moves to attack him. Mikey poked me on the shoulder and made me look at him.

"What is he doing? Does he want to get killed?!" I shrugged and looked back at the scene. Rahzar was now looking enraged and pushed Donnie up against the big container with mutagen and raised his fist and was about to punch Donnie right in the face.

"I've had enough of you! Cure or no cure, I will crush you!" I placed my hands on Mikey's and Raph's shoulders and looked at both of them.

"That's it! It's time for a little interference." And with that we jumped down and drew our weapons.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's the end of the chapter. And the next chapter will probably be the last chapter and I will try to update earlier and hopefully it will be done this weekend, but I can't promise anything. Have patience with me, and hopefully you can forgive me for the late update. I guess I need to plan out my stories better. Anyway, good night and see you as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4, The escape

Mutagen Madness

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter. Sorry it's late but I've had other things on my mind an I went bowling the other day with a friend so I have not had the time. Hope you like the chapter and keep your eyes open for my new story, that will be a combination of idea 2,3 and 5 on my updated AN. Check it out if you want, but here is the plot.**

**Plot- Donnie has grown used to his new powers and is having a great time with his brothers. But the drama is not over yet as April and Casey are growing closer and closer and Shredder is determined to get Donnie's powers on his side. No matter the cost. Sequel to 'The winter storm of my brother's heart.' **

**It will probably be a musical fanfiction since 'The winter storm of my brother's heart' was, and since there is no Frozen 2 I will chose the songs myself and if you have any suggestion, let me know. Anyway, enough about that. Read this chapter and I hope you will enjoy it! **

Chapter 4, The escape

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

Sometimes I guess I could be ranked as a big idiot. No sane person would tick off a huge mutant wolf who could kill you without even breaking a sweat. But I did that and right now he was about to kill me. He held me against the big container with mutagen and had his fist raised and was about hit me in the face. He looked really ticked off and his eyes almost looked like they glowed with anger.

"I've had enough of you! Cure or no cure, I will crush you!" I swear my heart stopped beating right there and then and I closed my eyes, but I couldn't help but have one eye open, but then from behind Rahzar, a shuriken came flying and hit his boney hand. He looked up and then Leo came out of nowhere and kicked him in the head.

"Get away from my brother, you overgrown dog!" He yelled. Rahzar got so shocked from the kick he dropped me on the floor. But because he was taller than me fell a from a little higher point than I had expected. It wouldn't have been a problem, but the drop was so unexpected and I was still shocked and my left foot landed in an awkward position and I felt my ankle crack a tiny bit. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't cry out in pain. Leo was there immediately and sliced fast, but carefully through the collar around my neck and reached out a hand to help me to my feet, even though I winced when I tried to put weight on my left foot. He put my arm over his shoulders and his arm around my shell, but was there to lecture me a little.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you want yourself to get killed? I mean, why did you start to talk that way to him? Are you crazy, he could have killed you!" I let Leo ramble on for a while, but I didn't really listen. I was to busy watching Raph and Mikey handle Rahzar. It looked like a losing fight, for Rahzar. Raph and Mikey was working together really good and Rahzar turned in ever direction, trying to see them, but failed all the time. Leo had stopped rambling and watched them too. After a few minutes he called Raph to get his attention.

"Raph! We'll get out of here now! We only came here to get Donnie and get out of here!" Raph looked over at him, then back at Rahzar and then nodded, grabbed Mikey by the arm and ran over to us. He grabbed my other arm and laid it across his shoulders. Mikey was moving ahead and the others helped me move as fast as possible, which wasn't easy. But it worked and when Mikey jumped up the window he reached down his hand for mine. Raph and Leo grabbed my feet (Raph being a little careful with my hurt foot) and then gave me a push just as I jumped up and Mikey grabbed my hand and helped me get up. Then I gave Mikey a hand with helping the others up to us. And then we ran out, as we heard Rahzar yell after us in anger. Raph and Leo still had my arms over their shoulders as we stopped on a roof top after a while to catch our breaths. Raph looked at me with concern and retracted his arm.

"Are you okay bro? Did he hurt you?" I shook my head and gave him a tired smile. I hadn't realized how tired I was until now. I guess it was because the stress and fear was gone now and that left me tired.

"I'm fine just tired, and my foot is a little sore. Other than that, I'm fine." Raph sighed in relieve and then looked back at me.

"Okay, good." Then he slapped me on the back of my head, hard. I cried out in pain and placed a hand over the spot where he hit me.

"OW! Jeez, what was that good for?" He looked a little sour but not angry. His frown was not as deep as it could be when he was really angry. He placed his hand on my shoulder in a firm grip, really firm. It actually hurt a little.

"For you being an idiot! How could you tick off Rahzar like that? Do you have a death wish or something?!" He then got a smug look on his face and leaned a little closer to me and, with a raised eyebrow and a small smile he said. "But I have to admit I admire your guts." I chuckled at him and shook my head as I rolled my eyes at him. Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance, but Mikey grabbed on to my other shoulder and shook it a little.

"Dude, you're like, totally crazy! But it was sort of cool, how you talked back to him like that! How did you dare to do so?" Leo looked over at me with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms over his chest and looked a little stern.

"Yeah, I want to know that too. How could you be so stupid that you actually started to talk back to him like that?" I shrugged. What was I supposed to say? That I just stopped thinking and even argued with myself when I had thought over what I had done, or that he pushed me too far and I had enough of his words?

"Well, I don't really know honestly. I guess he pushed me a little too far and I guess I snapped a little. You know what happens when you push me too far. I snap and starts to snap at people." The others nodded and Leo placed a hand on my shoulder and Mikey pulled away his hand when he saw that Leo was placing his hand there.

"Yeah, but if it ever happens again, please try to think it through a little before you start snapping at big wolfs, okay?" I laughed at him and nodded.

"Yeah,I promise." He smiled and he handed me a stick that was lying on the floor and removed one of his wristbands and wrapped the stick around my ankle with the band to help me move without it hurting so much in my foot. But both he and Raph still had their hands tightly on my arms, just in case. And with that we went back home.

The end

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. It's the worst chapter ever, but I just wanted to finish this story and start working on that other story, so I just put something together. If you were expecting something great and exciting, I'm sorry. But at least you can look forward to my other story, that I hope I can start really soon. Bye and sorry for the chapter, but hope you found it good in some way. **


End file.
